


Figli Del Peccato

by Amsare



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, Romanticism, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:03:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Il cuore batte all’impazzata, rimbomba nelle orecchie.</i><br/>Non dovrebbero essere lì. Non dovrebbero neppure toccarsi in quel modo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Figli Del Peccato

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta il 28/09/2012, una delle mie prime brevi storie.

Il cuore batte all’impazzata, rimbomba nelle orecchie.

Non dovrebbero essere lì. Non dovrebbero neppure toccarsi in quel modo.

 

“Thor…”

 

La sua voce geme il nome dell’altro, mandandolo in estasi.

Esplora il suo corpo, scopre la sua pelle candida e morbida al tatto, tremando.

Riesce a percepire il respiro caldo accarezzargli il collo, provocandogli dei brividi intensi per tutta la schiena nuda.

Baci figli del peccato si susseguono l’uno più profondo dell’altro.

Le due lingue gemelle si sfiorano, dapprima timide ed insicure, poi sempre più decise.

 

“Fandral…”

 

Sentirlo mormorare il suo nome in quel dannato modo, lo sconvolge nel profondo.

Mai avrebbe pensato di averlo lì fra le sue braccia.

Mai avrebbe pensato di poter lambire la sua pelle nuda, di scoprirla centimetro dopo centimetro.

Cattura le sue labbra in un altro bacio, assaggiandolo ancora, perdendosi nel suo odore inebriante.

Non può farci niente, lo adora, ne è assuefatto.

È la sua _droga_. Il suo _dio_.

 

E Fandral non ha nessuna intenzione di liberarsene.


End file.
